I'll See You There
by RackOnInNC
Summary: It's 40 years into the future. Dean and a fallen Castiel face their mortality and eventually a new challenge.  Dean & Castiel No Slash.  A few cuss words that are acceptable on TV.


**Another One shot that could turn into something longer. It's 40 years into the future. Dean and Castiel face their mortality.  
><strong>

****Castiel & Dean. Character Death(s) No slash.****

**Hurt/Comfort/Friendship. Just a couple of mild cuss words you can say on TV.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll See You There<strong>

If had been many years since Castiel had fallen, and he and Dean had made a life for themselves. As age began  
>to make itself an issue they reluctantly left hunting to the younger ones. 40 years together now…and it had come<br>to this.

"NO, God! You can't take him this way. He was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory…we were ALL supposed to  
>go out fighting…not getting sick and growing old! Damn you…you can't do this to him!" Dean looked over at Castiel.<br>He looked so small and helpless.

Castiel winced in pain and opened his eyes weakly. "Dean, don't…speak to my Father that way. He did this for a…reason."

"What reason? What POSSIBLE reason could he have for doing THIS? Of all the ways for you to die…"

"I don't know Dean, but we both knew I would die…eventually if I…fell."

"My life with you ends in a chick flick moment. We're in freaking _Beaches_!"

A brief smile crossed Castiel's lips. "I don't understand that reference."

Dean smiled for the first time that day. He knew Castiel _did _understand that reference. After all one of the things they had  
>done after they quit hunting was to make sure Cas had no reason to ever say that again. They had watched movie after<br>movie, and Dean laughed every time Castiel finally _got one_ of those references he had made through the years.

The whir of the Oxygen Concentrator was the only sound in the room for a few minutes, and Dean's chest was heavy was  
>he watched Castiel struggle to breathe. His beautiful thick hair was long gone and his brilliant blue eyes were always dull<br>with pain and drugs now. He would die sooner here at home than in the hospital. Dean knew this, but he didn't want  
>Castiel to die in some damn hospital. Hell, HE didn't want to die in some damn hospital.<p>

Castiel stirred and tried to sit up. "You'll be…OK, Dean. Sam will take care of you."

He went over to the bed and helped Castiel get propped up on his pillows, then took his hand. "I don't want Sam to take  
>care of me. He has his own family now, he doesn't need to be taking care of me. I want YOU to take care of me. That's the<br>way I always saw it happening. Wait a minute. Are you reading my thoughts again?"

"No, Dean. I can't do that anymore. I just know you."

"What can I do to make it better?" Dean had asked this question many times over the last few months as Castiel slowly  
>succumbed to the cancer. He didn't know what else to say. Castiel never asked for anything before, but this time he did.<p>

"Take me outside so we can look at the stars together…?"

_One last time. _Castiel had left the sentence unfinished, but Dean looked at him and _knew._ His heart clenched as he moved  
>to throw the covers back and gathered Cas in his arms. Tears began to flow as he carried his fallen angel outside.<p>

"Don't cry, Dean."

They had given up driving the Impala everyday many years ago in favor of something more practical, but tonight he needed  
>her to be with him. He bundled Castiel into the passenger seat and wrapped him in a blanket. After starting the car he<br>flicked the tape out, preferring to ride in silence.

He drove until they were far enough away from the lights of civilization to see the stars clearly and stopped the car in a  
>hidden spot. No one was going to interrupt this. He gathered Castiel into his arms again and placed him gently on the<br>hood, leaning up against the windshield, then took his place on the other side.

Castiel reached out to take his hand. Dean held it for a moment and then pulled him close. Cas settled against him and  
>they turned their heads to look up into the heavens. The Milky Way stood out sharply, a rare event in these parts with<br>so much light pollution, almost as if the heavens wanted to show off for them on this special night.

"See Dean? God does work in mysterious ways."

Dean laughed as he recalled that night so long ago when he threatened to kick Castiel's ass if he said that. It seemed  
>like another lifetime now.<p>

"I love you, Castiel."

A brief smile flickered across the former angel's lips. "It's been a long time since you called me that."

"It seemed right…tonight."

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean kissed to top of Castiel's bare head and hugged him tightly. Castiel looked up at Dean; his eyes suddenly clear  
>and bright again even in the darkness.<p>

"We'll be together again soon."

"You mean in Heaven?"

"Yes."

"I'm still not sure I'm going there after all I've done."

"All the times you've been there and you still aren't sure?"

"Well, I've been the other way too or have you forgotten?"

Castiel moved his hand to rest on the faded scar of his hand print. "That was destiny, not a punishment from God. If  
>you had not gone there I would not have been called to save you."<p>

"I don't know if I can live without you."

"It won't be long. Your time grows short as well."

"You know something I don't?"

"No, but I am still somewhat attuned to the workings of Heaven."

"What does that mean?"

Castiel smiled and used what little energy he had left to kiss Dean gently then turned to look at the stars again…a tear  
>rolled down his cheek. "I'll see you there."<p>

Dean held Castiel tightly and felt a warm sensation spread from his scar as the hand hand fell away and his breathing  
>slowed to nothing. Tears flowed down Dean's cheeks as he felt the life force leaving his angel.<p>

"NO! Please don't go!" Dean thought he heard a rush of wings, but Castiel was no longer an angel. How could that  
>be? He head thrummed as Castiel's voice reverberated inside it.<p>

_We will be together again really soon, Dean, I promise._

Dean cradled the body, rocking it gently. He didn't want to let go, but he had to get to Sam. He needed Sam desperately.  
>Pulling out his phone he dialed the number, dreading he words he had to say. When Sam picked up he hesitated and Sam knew.<p>

"Cas is dead?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Dean. Where are you? Do you want me to come get you?"

"I'm just outside of town in the field where we set off the fireworks. Can you bring what we need?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sam arrived and quietly took Castiel's body from Dean. They both knew there was no reason to preserve the body. Sam wrapped  
>the blanket tightly, preparing it for the salt and burn.<p>

"You OK, Dean?"

"No, but do I have any choice? He said we'd be together again soon…that my time was short as well. Are you OK Sammy? With  
>me dying?"<p>

"No, but he's right. Your time will come…as will mine. We're old Dean…it has to happen eventually. I have my family…I will be OK."

Dean thumbed his lighter and the flame jumped up. He hesitated a moment before throwing it on the still form of Castiel. He  
>thought back to all they had been through together and a dull ache spread across his chest. As the flames licked the blanket<br>and grew stronger he motioned Sam to sit with him on the Impala.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam's eyes met Dean's and Sam reached over to hug his brother tightly.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean watched as embers danced up to the sky and then fell back to the ground as they died out. His heart ached for Castiel,  
>but somewhere inside he knew Cas was right…they would be together again soon.<p>

Dean followed the Milky Way across the sky with his eyes. "It's really beautiful tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Something in Dean clicked and he knew what Castiel had meant about his time being short. The ache he had been feeling in  
>his heart all day for Castiel wasn't emotional…it was physical. He was having a heart attack. A sharp pain lanced through his<br>chest and he clutched at it, looking at Sam in alarm. Death appeared just in front of him and smiled.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean cracked a smile. "I-I think all those cheeseburgers finally caught up to me."

"No, not yet! Let me call 911!"

"No Sammy…it's time. I know it. I must be special. Death himself is here to take me away."

Sam looked into the darkness and saw a brief shimmer where Dean was looking. "We can bargain…just let me try?"

"No, I want to go…I'm tired…we've bargained with demons and Death enough for one lifetime. I'll be OK. Cas is waiting for  
>me...he knew…dick angel knew and he didn't tell me!" Dean smiled even through the pain. "Just relax Sammy…watch the<br>stars. You won't have to watch me fade away like I did with Cas."

Sam settled uncomfortably back onto the windshield of the Impala and looked up at the stars. He took Dean's hand in his  
>and squeezed. "I'll be OK, Dean. If you want to go I understand."<p>

Dean took one last look across the heavens, closed his eyes and laughed. "I'll see you there, Sammy…I'll see you there."

Dean observed from heaven while Sam added his body to Castiel's funeral pyre and watched it burn. After the fire died  
>down he left, taking the Impala instead of his own car. Dean could tell Sam was grieving and felt bad about it, but knew<br>that he had left him the best way he could. At least they got to say goodbye. He would be OK in time. He felt a hand on  
>his arm, touching the place where Castiel's hand had scarred him. He didn't look up.<p>

"Castiel, you knew I was going to die. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made any difference?"

"I suppose not. You're still a dick you know."

Castiel smiled. "I know."

"At least I had time to say goodbye."

"Yes, I knew you would. Death told me when he came for me."

Dean turned to look at Castiel and realized he was seeing his true form. His eyes were even more brilliantly blue and massive  
>dark wings stretched up behind him. They were a rich dark brown, with glistening highlights of pure gold and black. He<br>reached out to touch them, and watched as they rippled gracefully. He had only seen shadows before. "Y-You have your  
>wings back. How am I seeing your true form, and why does it still look a lot like Jimmy?"<p>

"Yes, I'm an angel again…actually an archangel now. I like Jimmy's form and I thought it might be less of a shock to you  
>that way."<p>

"Does that mean you'll have to leave me up here and go help people on earth?"

Castiel's eyes sparkled and he smiled broadly as he looked above Dean's shoulders. "Yes, but in case you hadn't noticed  
>you have some new appendages also."<p>

Dean looked up and behind him, marveling at the pure white wings that now graced his back. The light glanced off of them  
>and they sparkled in every color of the rainbow…and some other colors he had never seen. "I'm an angel too? I thought<br>humans couldn't be angels."

"Normally they can't, but Father made an exception. He can do that you know." Castiel looked away to a figure approaching  
>them from a distance.<p>

Dean followed his eyes and saw Chuck walking towards them. "Well I'll be damned."

"No, Dean you won't. I still have work for you and Castiel."

"You're God?"

"Yes."

Dean resisted the urge to deck Chuck…uh…God. "Why did you make Castiel suffer like that? To die so horribly?" His eyes  
>narrowed. "And why did you let him search for you when you were right there in front of him all along?"<p>

"It was all part of my plan. He was…limited in his previous incarnation as an angel. He needed to learn to be more human  
>…so he can fit in better in the future. You and Cas will be working together for me."<p>

"I kind of liked him the way he was…it was fun messing with him."

"I'm sure you can find new ways to mess with him if you wish. He's still somewhat clueless even though you did a great  
>job over the last 40 years helping me with that."<p>

"I was part of your plan?"

"Yes, it was your destiny."

Dean wasn't sure he was OK with being a part of yet another grand plan, but things seemed to being working out as  
>Castiel had said they would. "I can go see Sam?<p>

"After you complete some lessons here, yes."

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's wings and laughed. "I told you it would be OK, but you have to learn to use these  
>first. Flying lessons start first thing in the morning!"<p>

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel. "OK, OK I get it. I guess God does work in mysterious ways."


End file.
